


I've Fallen and Can't Get Up (Thank God For Knee Pads)

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, M/M, Sleepy confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr request, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, it isn’t every day someone just randomly pays for your stuff. It was kind of out of the blue and all,” he mumbled. “But thank you, I guess. I can’t accept this as it is though. Is there something that you want? Coffee? Cake? Coffee cake?”





	I've Fallen and Can't Get Up (Thank God For Knee Pads)

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Anon on Tumblr. They asked for sleepy confessions with Oihina who met at a store. I hope this delivers ^^
> 
> Onwards!
> 
> ~HxL

Hinata glared at the items in his hand.

“Hinata—” Kageyama started, but the ginger shushed him, exhaling deeply.

“Give me a few more minutes, Kageyama.”

“But Hinata…”

“Sh! I need immense concentration!”

This was a decision Hinata couldn’t treat lightly, especially considering his health was at stake.

“Oi, dumbass, hurry up and _pick_ a pair,” Kageyama growled, finally having grown tired of standing in the middle of the sports section, something he had never believed was possible. “The knee pads are from the same company. They are bound to be good regardless of the color.”

Turning, Hinata pouted, concentration having been disturbed. Squinting his eyes at the setter, he lowered his hands as the packages rested at his sides. “But the one that I pick can determine how people see me! If I pick black then I will blend on that court and catch people off guard. If I pick white, I’ll stick out and be a better decoy…”

“For Christ's sake,” Kageyama muttered, waving a hand. “I can’t deal with all your rambling.”

Hinata frowned, sighing and returning his gaze to the kneepads. Kageyama wouldn’t understand, he was naturally hidden on the court while Hinata had to commit to being seen and heard while also sneaking up on the opponents.

“By the way…” Kageyama’s voice seemed devious, Hinata wondering what he was going to try and do. “The little giant wore _black_ knee pads. Fun fact.”

Sucking in a breath, Hinata’s eyes shined as he raised his left hand, the package of black knee pads seeming much more suitable for some reason.  “I’ll take these!” he decided confidently.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Great decision,” he said dryly. “Now hurry up and pay. I’ll be outside. That cashier has been giving me the evil eye since I have been walking around with a bag in here.”

The sound of the shop door opening and closing went unnoticed by Hinata, the teen too busy buzzing about the new knee pads to really notice. He placed the white ones down and bid them goodbye, promising to return for them another time. Turning, he wandered around the store with his next item in mind. Natsu had mentioned wanting a book but the name escaped him, and so he texted her to see if she would answer before he left. His next goal was in the health section. He had been aiming to buy some bandages and tape for emergency situations.

“Ah! There they are!” Hinata whispered to himself, looking at the top shelf and spotting his bandages. He reached up, grunting when he realized that the shelf was a bit...high. The tape had been easier, being right below the bandages, but it seems luck was not on his side today. After getting over his initial embarrassment and accepting the crushing realization that he was too short, he sighed, hunching over in defeat.

A hand on his head made him jump, his body immediately turning to see who it was. At first, he had thought it was Kageyama having returned to scold him for how long he was taking, but when his gaze met another pair of brown eyes, he realized he was completely wrong.

“H...hey!” Hinata started, unable to get the words out when the brunet smiled at him. The only thing on Hinata’s mind was the fact that the man was tall, much taller than most of Hinata’s friends. He looked even taller than Kageyama!

It wasn’t _fair_.

The second thing Hinata noticed was that the tall stranger was equally as handsome, making his cheeks turn pink against his will.

“Here you are, chibi-chan~” the brunet spoke, voice cheery and fitting to the jolly man’s expression.

The package of bandages before Hinata’s eyes was ignored, his gaze glued to the stranger. He wasn’t sure whether he should be offended or accept the action. After a quick deliberation—and by quick, Hinata meant speed running through all the possible scenarios in his head _twice_ —he smiled nervously and took the package.

“Thanks...uh, mister.”

The man pouted, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. “I am not a mister. I’m only a college student,” he insisted. “Calling me that makes me feel like an old geezer.”

“Ah, well, uh, thanks, college student,” Hinata corrected lamely, raising the box of bandages and letting out a tiny laugh. “If you would excuse me…”

The ginger practically sped walk away, cheeks red and eyes glued to the ground.

_‘How embarrassing! I can’t believe I just stared at him like that! And he had to get the stupid bandages for me, how awful was that? If Kageyama had seen that he would have never let me live it down! The guy probably thought I was some lost kid…’_

When Hinata got to the register, he placed his items down and let out a depressed breath. He should have listened to Kageyama and hurried up.

“Will that be all?” the cashier asked, a smile on her lips.The woman was different than the scary one earlier, Hinata clearing his throat when he noticed that his staring was probably making her uncomfortable. He offered a weak nod to the woman. “Yeah...thanks…”

Her smile didn’t falter, leading Hinata to believe she was either a new worker or just a really good actress. No one was that cheery dealing with people all day. Even Hinata had his limits, though he could honestly say he never blew up at anyone at any of his jobs regardless of the situation.

“Sir?”

“Oh, sorry,” Hinata said with a small laugh. “I was, uh, thinking.”

She nodded. “I just asked if you wanted to round up to the nearest dollar and donate to the local charity?”

“Of course.”

Hinata’s mind wandered back to the situation in the health aisle when she scanned the bandages, a slight pout forming on his lips. On the court, it was a different matter, his height. He would fly and show everyone just how height didn’t matter. He’d prove them all wrong and win the game while doing so.

But not being able to reach a box of bandages?

How pathetic was that?!

“Sir, that will be—”

“Ah, I made it! Please scan these as well, miss!”

Hinata tensed, turning and feeling his eyes grow wide at the person. Was this person purposely following him?

“Uh, but I need to pay for…” Hinata tried to explain, the person waving a hand and placing a rather large bill on the counter.

“Please and thank you, miss!”

The blonde woman, looking rather flustered, nodded her head and shot Hinata a look of confusion before ringing up all the items together. It wasn’t until Hinata was walking toward the door with a bag and the stranger at his side did he process what had happened.

He stopped, turning to face the man head-on. “Why’d you pay for my stuff too, mister?”

“Oikawa.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Ha?”

The brunet smiled down at him and crossed his arms. “My name is Oikawa. So stop calling me mister, I told you it makes me feel older than I am,” he teased. He moved so he wasn’t blocking the exit, leaning back against the wall. “And the reason I paid for your stuff is so I could talk to you, but you avoided looking at me the whole time.”

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, it isn’t every day someone just randomly pays for your stuff. It was kind of out of the blue and all,” he mumbled. “But thank you, I guess. I can’t accept this as it is though. Is there something that you want? Coffee? Cake? Coffee cake?”

Oikawa chuckled, Hinata wondering if his laughter was out of pity for the awful attempt at humor or if it was genuine.

“How about a movie?” Oikawa questioned, raising a finger in the air. “We could go see one this weekend if you are free. As much as I would love to accept your invitation for a date _today…_ ”

Hinata’s eyes went wide, hands raising in front of himself. “Da—wait a second that isn’t what I mean—!”

“...I have classes tonight,” Oikawa finished, ignoring Hinata’s attempts at correcting the misunderstanding. “So how does Saturday sound? We could go at night so you have time to laze about in the morning and all that.”

“Oikawa-san, I am flattered but I really shouldn’t, and...”

“Oi, chibi-chan, do you have a cell?”

Blinking, Hinata nodded and patted his pocket to show it was there. “What does that have to…?”

Shuffling through his own jacket pocket, Oikawa pulled out a pen and grinned, gently grabbing a hold of Hinata’s arm. He pushed the sleeve up and out of the way, shaking the pen.  He began to write, Hinata too shocked at the action to stop him. For all Hinata knew, he could be writing profanities or drawing inappropriate things on him.

And yet…

“There!” Oikawa said with a grin. “Now you can call me when you are ready. We can meet at this store since we both know where it is.”

“Oikawa-san, why would you want to go on a date with me? How did you know that I wouldn’t just run off?”

“I didn’t,” Oikawa admitted, turning pink in the face. “It was wishful thinking, mainly. And even if you did...you seem cool. You like volleyball so in my book you already have a good impression.”

Hinata’s eyes went soft, his arm lowering as the sleeve fell back into place. “So if I had run off and said no, you would have been fine being friends?”

“Of course. The buying your stuff was just a way to get you to talk to me. I didn’t really expect much out of it…”

Letting out a small breath of amusement, Hinata leaned forward. “So you didn’t do that just to get a date?”

Oikawa, seeming flustered at the gesture, shook his head.“No, of course not. Blackmail is the last thing I would do to a person I was interested in! Although in my defense, you were the one who brought up the coffee and cake idea…”

Hinata laughed quietly, biting his lip. He nodded in acknowledgment. “I was. I guess you lucked out, then, huh?”

Oikawa’s anxiousness disappeared at the sound of Hinata’s laughter. He grinned wide. “I guess I did! Though I have to head out now. My friend isn’t going to be happy if I am anymore late than I already am. See you whenever, Chibi-chan!”

“Bye,” Hinata replied as the male walked out of the shop. Only a few moments after did Hinata leave the shop as well, Kageyama glaring daggers at him. With a sheepish grin, Hinata began the walk home, Kageyama following close behind.

“I can’t believe you had me waiting while you flirted with some random. I could have been halfway back to the dorm by now and getting ready to practice but you had to go and…”

Hinata ignored the setter in favor of texting Oikawa to make sure that the fellow college student had his number as well. When he and Kageyama split ways—Hinata going home for some winter clothing—the ginger wondered how the date would go and whether it would actually ever happen. It wasn’t uncommon for people to plan something then cancel, so maybe his hops shouldn’t be raised too high.

It was only when Hinata reached his front door and pulled out his key did he realize that in all the ruckus, he had forgotten a very important thing.

“Shit, Natsu’s book!”

* * *

 “I asked you for _one_ thing!”

“Sorry, Natsu...I forgot to reopen your message…”

“Hmph. Now you owe me _two_ books!”

“R...right….sorry again. I’ll make it up to you.”

...

“Three books?”

Sigh.

“Of course.”

* * *

Hopping onto his bed, Hinata groaned and relaxed into the sheets. It was nice being back after a long day, the winter weather taking a lot out of him. The warm shower made him feel even more tired, but he had one thing to do before he went to sleep.

He unlocked his phone, taking a deep breath before beginning to type.

 

>  (7:35) Hinata: I hope you got home safe and all. As for the movie...would saturday work for you? It’s  the only day I’m free cause I have a test monday.

_‘Was that casual enough? Did I write too much?’_ Hinata thought to himself, staring at the phone until it went into sleep mode. He sighed, turning over and pulling the sheets over his head. He held the phone in his grip as his eyes fought to remain open. Just as they were about to close, his phone vibrated and lit up to display the preview message.

Hinata unlocked the phone again.

 

> (7:45) Oikawa: Yeah!
> 
> Saturday sounds great ( ＾∇＾)
> 
> So we’re meeting at the shop right?
> 
>  

With a smile, Hinata began to type back, trying to hide his excitement at getting a response. Wait...excitement?

 

> (7:47) Hinata: I don’t mind meeting there. It’s definitely a familiar place since I go there for my knee pads all the time. What kind of movie should we see?
> 
> (7:50) Oikawa: Hmm
> 
> I don’t know
> 
> I didn’t think that far ahead Σ(･口･)
> 
> Um
> 
> You pick?

A yawn tore its way from Hinata’s throat, eyes burning from the brightness of the screen. He wasn’t even aware of what movies were out, so he was in no position to pick one.

 _‘Honesty is the best policy,’_ he thought to himself, fingers tapping away furiously.

 

> (7:52) Hinata: I don’t really even know what movies are out. I usually just watch volleyball related things…
> 
> (7:55) Oikawa: Alright!
> 
> Here’s what we’re going to do
> 
> We’re going to pick a random movie and just go with it.
> 
> It’ll be great!
> 
> (7:57) Hinata: Are you sure? I mean, what if we don’t like the movie?
> 
> (7:58) Oikawa: It’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.
> 
> If we don’t like the movie we can always walk out.
> 
> And do something else.
> 
> No worries, chibi-chan!

Admiring the confidence, Hinata relaxed and nodded despite knowing Oikawa couldn’t see.

 

> (8:00) Hinata: Alright, sounds like a plan. Not a solid one...but I think it sounds exciting! ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ
> 
> (8:01) Hinata: I’ll see you then?
> 
> (8:04) Oikawa: Of course.
> 
> See you saturday!

Feeling energized, Hinata shifted again so he could sit up to plug his phone in. Just as he did, however, he received another message. Raising a brow, he opened it and looked over the message.

 

> (8:06) Oikawa: Chibi...I think I might’ve made a mistake.

Hinata’s heart dropped. _‘Ah...’_ he thought, the feeling in his gut uncomfortable. With a deep sigh, he forced his fingers to type out a reply.

 

> (8:08) Hinata: So you don’t want to go out?
> 
> (8:10) Oikawa: No! I do! I really do!
> 
> It’s just
> 
> I was stupid
> 
> Don’t take back your yes when I ask
> 
> Okay?

Hinata take it back? Was Oikawa on something? Hinata was looking forward to it!  What could Oikawa say that would make him not want to go out with him.

 

> (8:11) Hinata: Promise.

…

 

> (8:15) Oikawa: What's your real name, chibi-chan?

* * *

 “I can’t believe you freaked out because you didn’t know my name!” Hinata snickered as Oikawa walked beside him, the two on their way to the theater. It was dark out, though the city lights kept them in each other’s view easily. It was fairly crowded, couples, singles, and children passing them by as they maneuvered their way around them all.

“Well I told you mine, but I realized when I went to add you to my contacts that I only knew you as Chibi-chan. In my defense, you should have introduced yourself after I did...” Oikawa pouted.

Hinata’s laughter grew louder, hand on his stomach as he nudged the pouting Oikawa. “Right, right. Don't worry too much about it though. It was cute. Great first texting impression,” he teased. “But next time just go on and ask my name. You freaked me out saying you made a mistake!”

“Sorry" Oikawa chuckled. "But…” he pointed a finger at him, shoulders hunched and one hand in his pocket. “That impression was not as great as your first impression, Mr. bandages.”

Gasping, Hinata flushed in the face as well. “You take that back!”

“Nope, what’s out in the world can never be taken back,” Oikawa said seriously, his smirk forming when Hinata began to poke him in the arm. He grabbed the ginger's hand, it cold in his gloved hands. “It’s out for everyone to see and hear.”

Hinata yanked his hand away before lunging toward Oikawa. The elder dodged, winking playfully. “You’ll have to do better than that to catch me!”

Oikawa ran off, leaving Hinata to chase him with a look of determination on his face. The sound of Oikawa’s laughter did something to Hinata’s heart, but the ginger refused to acknowledge it. He blamed the running for the way it pumped faster, for the way he felt breathless at the light-hearted sound.

“Oi!”

* * *

The movie was awful.

The plot was simply all over the place, but Hinata and Oikawa thought maybe they were being too harsh. It was too early in the movie to judge it, and so they stayed, hoping it would gradually get better.

It did not get better.

An hour in, they were wondering whether they would actually need to leave the theater because of how awful everything was. Many of the other moviegoers had far since left, some mumbling about the movie’s weird acting. From the actors to the dialogue...it was simply a mess.

“My film major friend would’ve had a stroke watching this…” Hinata whispered, Oikawa nodding in agreement.

“If I was a film major, I would definitely have left by now.”

“As if you could be a film major, Oikawa-san,” Hinata teased, grinning at the offended look that crossed Oikawa’s face. Feeling bold, Hinata let out a deep breath. “You are more suited to be on the screen rather than behind the scenes.”

He didn’t look to see Oikawa’s expression, mind wondering why he had actually said something as cheesy as that aloud. His confidence disappeared in a second, shoulders faltering. _‘I can’t believe I said that out loud! I only ever flirted that bluntly through text but now…’_

The warm hand on his own startled Hinata, forcing his gaze to return to the taller male beside him.

Oikawa was smiling down at him, cheeks pink and eyes amused. “So you can flirt in person. How comforting.”

Swallowing hard, Hinata rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the screen. “S-Shut up.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re disturbing the moviegoers…” Hinata insisted, Oikawa snorting.

“What movie goers? We're the only ones crazy enough to stay and watch this crappy movie.”

A quick look around showed that Oikawa was correct, the only other people in the theater being the people at the front who, with the way their heads were moving around, definitely _not_ watching the movie.

“So now that we can talk freely,” Oikawa said with a nod, “Let’s talk about volleyball. I played setter in high school, still do now even though I only have a year of college to go.”

Hinata took in the information, eyes flickering with interest. “I'm a middle blocker. I like spiking the best though. Blocking is just as cool though. My friend Kageyama calls me the best decoy too, so I guess that is the official title!” he said with a grin. It faltered slightly after a moment. “I guess it might be weird though, me saying I’m a middle blocker considering my height.”

Oikawa shrugged, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Kinda,” he said honestly. He swallowed the treat, smiling reassuringly. “But that doesn’t mean people should underestimate you. You’ve heard of the little giant, right? That guy was a mons—”

“I love the little giant!” Hinata exploded, leaning in so closely Oikawa could see his freckles that were scattered randomly across his face. The stars in Hinata’s eyes were so bright that Oikawa could barely hear the people from the front of the theater shushing them both. Hinata calmed, a deep blush on his cheeks. “I mean, I admire him a lot. He was the reason I got into volleyball and all…”

Eyes softening, Oikawa wrapped an arm around Hinata and chuckled. “It is good to have someone to look up to. Don’t be embarrassed about it.”

“But…”

“No buts. Now, what else would you like to talk about?” Oikawa offered, resting his head against Hinata’s. The ginger tensed at the affectionate gesture, the movie and its awfulness suddenly becoming a secondary issue.

“Uh...how about what got you into volleyball, Oikawa-san?”

The brunet hummed.

“Well, you see...”

* * *

Hinata yawned, stretching as he and Oikawa left the darkness of the movie theater. While he had been a bit nervous about this 'date' with Oikawa, he was glad he decided to go through with it. The elder male had a lot of the same interests, much to Hinata's surprise. Of course, the main interest they had in common was volleyball, but they both also took care of younger family members and also enjoyed the winter more than the summer, but believed fall was the best season. 

“I'm exhausted…” Oikawa muttered, tossing their trash away as Hinata returned to reality, nodding in agreement.

“I'm never going to see a movie by a guy who starred, wrote, and directed ever again…” Hinata said, shuddering and wrapping his arms around himself. His eyes flickered to Oikawa who seemed to still be waking himself up. “But I had fun either way. You were right. It worked out well. I learned a lot about the weirdo who bought my stuff for me.”

The shock on Oikawa’s face was almost as satisfying as the way his cheeks went pink. “It wasn't that weird...but I’m glad,” he said honestly. “I was worried you’d think this was the worst date you’ve had.”

Hinata shook his head, walking beside Oikawa as they exited the building. “Kind of hard to be the worst when it’s the only one I’ve ever been on,” he revealed with a joking tone. Oikawa’s eyes went wide.

Oikawa’s eyes went wide.“This...This is your first date?!”

Nodding, Hinata continued to walk in the comfortable silence. “I wasn’t interested in things like this back in high school and in college I had volleyball. I was interested in this one girl called Yachi, but I feel like back then I was confusing my feelings. I felt strongly about her, but not in that way. Back then I thought I liked Kageyama as well, but that was also wrong.”

Oikawa followed him, eyeing him with interest and curiosity. “How did you know it was wrong?”

Hinata came to a stop, looking up at the sky with a calm expression. “You just know when it is that person. Yachi and Kageyama are great people, and anyone would be lucky to be with them,” he explained softly. “But they weren’t meant for me. I’ll be more than happy to have them as friends. Ever heard of platonic soulmates?”

Oikawa relaxed his shoulders, the cold air around them nearly making him shiver. “Yeah…” he admitted, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.“So...what do you feel with me?”

Hinata’s body went rigid, cheeks growing warm from the question. “Pardon?”

Oikawa stepped closer, leaning down to get a closer look at Hinata’s face. He raised a hand, brushing some strands out of Hinata’s face. “I asked how you feel with me. Am I another platonic soulmate?”

Laughing nervously, Hinata looked away and rubbed his arm. “Ah...uh, I don’t...I can’t tell…” he sputtered. Hinata backed away a little more, though Oikawa followed and placed a hand on his back to keep him from falling. Hinata looked back at the setter, gaze both expectant and nervous.

The brunet smiled slightly, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Hinata’s lips, waiting to see if he would be pushed away. A moment later, he backed away only to press another kiss to Hinata's lips properly. Hinata wasn’t sure if the heartbeat he heard was his own or Oikawa’s, the sound loud enough that it blocked out the cars that drove by. Hinata slowly leaned back up into the kiss, hands gripping the front of Oikawa's jacket.

When Oikawa pulled away, he let out a deep breath. “Thanks for the date, chibi-chan. Totally worth my crappy buying your stuff move,” he joked, slowly removing his gloves. He grabbed a hold of one of Hinata's hands and slipped on the first glove, repeating the same with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, the faint smile on his lips not going unnoticed by Oikawa.

"Parting gift. You have a long walk home compared to me," Oikawa said with a smile. He looked like he was about to ask something, though shook his head and ruffled Hinata's hair gently. “Have a good night...and text me when you get home so I know you're safe.”

Hinata flexed his fingers, adjusting to the gloves. "I will...you get home safe too, Oikawa-san."

With a ruffle, Oikawa turned and shoved his hands into his pockets, disappearing around a street corner. The people still chattered around Hinata, but he couldn't help but stand there for a moment and wonder what had brought on the sudden kiss. 

_‘The first one wasn’t a kiss but that second one was and why didn’t he kiss me right the first time and what was I even expecting and…’_

He turned, beginning the trek to the bus stop as his thoughts continued to run wild, cheeks inflamed and stomach in knots.

* * *

Even when he got home, Hinata couldn’t get his mind off of Oikawa. That bastard had to have planned it. While at first Hinata’s only question had been ‘why did he pay for my stuff?’, there was now an influx of questions that came to mind.

_‘Why did he kiss me? Why did he look at me like that? Why did he feel so warm? Why is where his hand touched still warm and tingly?’_

His thoughts were plagued with the brunet, to the point that the clock ticked by without Hinata realizing. He tossed and turned in his bed, only giving up when he saw that it was two in the morning.

He was thankful he had no classes the next day, but it was ridiculous how much a week could change things. He really liked Oikawa, that much he could tell, but did Oikawa like him? He hadn’t asked him for a second date or anything like that.

Was he truly planning on being only friends?

Pulling his cell phone from beneath his pillow, Hinata fought a yawn and began to type.

(10:56) Hinata: Hey, I got home all safe and stuff.

His face grew warm as his mind wandered back to the kisses. It wasn’t his first kiss by a long shot—he was a college student, after all—but for some reason, it affected him much more than his previous kisses. Those were just for the thrill and fun, this one was so... _sincere_. It made Hinata wonder if Oikawa actually liked him as much as the kiss indicated.

Without realizing, Hinata drifted off with the cell in hand, yawning as he curled into himself. His mind was telling him he needed to remain awake long enough for Oikawa to reply, but he couldn’t.

_‘Crap’_

The buzzing sound…where the _hell_ was it coming from?

Hinata whined, opening his eyes to see his phone moving around on the side of his pillow, face down. He squinted, sitting up and trying his best to wake himself from his daze. His gaze moved toward the clock on his nightstand: 2:35 am. His eyes went wide.

“I fell asleep!” Hinata whispered in horror, grabbing the nearly dead phone and unlocking it.

 

> (11:23) Oikawa: Hey, good to hear. Sorry, I went to shower as soon as I got home.
> 
> (12:34) Oikawa: I'm exhausted now, I guess you went to sleep already.
> 
> How cute~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Was our date that exciting?
> 
> Have a good night, chibi-chan. Message me when you wake up, alright?

Hinata’s lips turned upward, the smile growing wide at the message as he curled into himself. His cheeks were warm again, the blanket not having anything to do with it. He could feel the fluttering in his gut, his heart pounding against his ribcage. It was...nice.

Knowing Oikawa was no doubt being passed out, Hinata decided now would be a good time to be braver than he would if Oikawa was awake.

 

> (2:45) Hinata: I’m curious…
> 
> Why'd you ask me out?
> 
> I mean, there was no way you could have liked me just by seeing me...right?
> 
> This might seem random but I dunno.
> 
> I might kinda like you. So you better not back out now.

Hinata, with shaky hands, placed the phone down and shoved his face into the pillow. He had gone overboard, and now when Oikawa read those messages in the morning….

When his phone buzzed from beside him, Hinata jumped back so far he fell off his bed, groaning as he hit the carpeted floor. He slowly crept to sit on his knees, at eye level with the bed as he watched the phone.

There was no way that….

It buzzed again, Hinata yelping at the sound.

_‘Oh no’_

He crawled back onto the bed hesitantly, grabbing the phone and pressing it against his chest without looking at it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it away only for it to start _ringing,_ Hinata feeling his soul leave his body. Just to get the ringtone to shut up, he answered it and put the phone to his ear.

“Y-Yes?”

“Ah, you answered…” Oikawa sounded exhausted. Hinata no doubt had woken him up by accident.

“You...you can sleep I didn’t mean to wake you…” Hinata started, though Oikawa cut him off.

“I asked you out because you were adorable with your cute smile and your cute laugh."

The small slur in his words made Hinata immediately grow silent. The elder’s voice was deeper than usual, Hinata finding that it was much different than the flirty tone he usually held.

“You drew me in ‘cause your hair was bright and fluffy lookin’. I thought ‘wow he is cute. I want to talk to him’. Your eyes were also really nice and there was just something about them...”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat as he listened. Just when he thought Oikawa was done, however, he continued.

“And then you agreed to the date even though I was only teasing but then I wanted it to be a real date because that movie sucked and you still stayed with me.”

A yawn broke Oikawa’s words off, Hinata thankful considering he could feel himself turning redder and redder at the late night confession. Considering how he was still holding his breath, he was sure he would be turning purple if the conversation didn’t end soon.

“Anyway...I like you a lot. Very a lot. Super like. And I’ll tell you all about why on our second date. Good night, Shouyou.”

The dial tone greeted him, Hinata staring at his wall and finally taking in a breath, heart loud in his ears.

Hinata dropped the phone, hands rising to his cheeks as he plopped back and rolled around on his bed. He couldn’t contain the smile that formed nor the laugh that poured from his lips, body continuing to roll across the sheets until he rested on his back, breathing deeply.

“Definitely _not_ platonic," he said with another breathless laugh.


End file.
